Bighearted
by juliashappyfish
Summary: When boyfriend duties call, Derek rises to the occasion. But only for Casey. DxC fluffy three-shot. Companion piece to 'The Walls that Continually Change'. Can be read separately. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: This is a three-shot companion piece to 'The Walls that Continually Change'. If you haven't read it, though,you just need to know that Casey's room is now in the basement. It's Christmas-oriented (because it was started in December!) but it will dim into the background, you won't feel it after this chapter.

0

**Big-hearted**

The first song he wrote for her was the funniest by far. It even included her name. She remembered flinching at how horribly tacky it was. She was surprised Derek was even _capable_ of writing such an abysmal song, let alone _corny_.

Then again, maybe it shouldn't have been so surprising. He had warned her.

Still, she found herself humming the song quietly under her breath as she washed dishes and did the laundry. Granted, she was always careful around him. The frustration from all the ribbing he had endured from her was bound to make an appearance. So yes, she made it a point to be extra careful.

But she couldn't help it. Decorating a tree wouldn't be _decorating a tree_ if you weren't singing a song at the same time. Every time she caught herself singing the words 'bird' and 'Casey', she'd make an effort to sing a Christmas tune at the top of her lungs. Much like she was doing at the moment.

"Not so loud," she heard Marti yell from behind her. She turned around to see the little girl covering her ears purposefully and scowling at her.

"Sorry, Marti. Trying to get into the spirit," Casey apologized.

"Why are you putting up the tree by yourself?" Marti inquired, bringing her hands down once she was sure Casey wouldn't start again.

"'Cause no one else wants to help," she answered in mild irritation. It was already mid-December and no one had decorated the tree yet.

"Lies!" Derek cried as he came down from his room. He approached them and smirked.

"Casey's a perfectionist, Marti. She'll bite whoever puts an ornament in the wrong branch, _if that's possible_," Derek explained as he picked up his kid sister and hoisted her on his shoulders.

"It _is_ possible," Casey scoffed, turning her attention back to the tree in order to prevent herself from doing something stupid like kissing her freshly-showered-and-delectably-handsome stepbrother. He was wearing the new shirt she had bought him the other day. She was right; green was a very fitting color on him.

"No it's not," Marti said determinedly from behind Derek. "You just have to put a lot of balls and it'll look good no matter what." Casey looked at the pair and noted with slight amusement that Derek was nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

"Marti, there's more to Christmas tree decoration than lost of balls," Casey clarified, tugging on her tangling foot. "It's about the lights and the special ornaments and the garlands. It could even have very few balls and still be a very pretty tree."

Derek and Marti approached so that they were side to Casey, and Derek shook his head casually.

"What do you mean no?" Casey sighed, turning her full attention to them now. "I'm telling you. You just don't have the aesthetic touch, Derek."

"I'll have you know, Casey, that I do have the _aesthetic touch_. Right, Marti?" Derek said, feigning offense.

"Right!" Of course Marti would agree, even if she was propped up on Derek's shoulder in a rather vulnerable position.

"That's how we do it in the Venturi household… lots of _balls_." She exhaled exasperatedly at the silly innuendo, wondering how Derek can simply overlook the fact that Marti, who was 8 years old, was in perfect earshot.

"Go eat some cake, Derek," Casey dismissed.

"Gladly!" he said happily. "But I'm serious about the balls." He winked at her on his way out.

And _really_, how could she resist him? A small smile appeared on her lips as she quickly turned to face the tree to conceal it.

She continued decorating the tree as she heard Marti's loud squeals and Derek's rather convincing threats of losing control. She remembered witnessing that particular move the first time and completely freaking out. Derek had actually been offended she would think he'd ever put his Smarti in harm's way. She never questioned him about it ever again.

A while later, when Derek and Marti were probably finished with their cake, she saw Marti scurry along upstairs and heard her open her bedroom door and a few moments later, shutting the bathing room. It wasn't long before she heard the shower start running.

She proceeded in her Christmas tree scheming when she felt someone's presence behind her. She spun on her heels knowingly, and saw Derek propped casually on the armrest of the couch, smirking at her.

"There's another box of balls in the garage, you know," he said offhandedly, eyeing her work disapprovingly.

"I won't need it," she insisted stubbornly.

He laughed, grasped her hand and pulled her to him. "Now Casey, Christmas is for everyone."

She didn't pull her hand away but narrowed her eyes. He tugged on her arm to get her attention. "Seriously?"

"A pretty tree matters," she pouted.

He shook his head disbelievingly but smiled nonetheless. "Alright, Case. I'm gonna let it slide this year, but next year…"

"Yeah, yeah!" she bounced happily. With Derek on her side, she wouldn't need to put up a fight. She leant down and kissed him. Having the house to themselves for the whole day was rather rare. Aside from Marti, who was easily distracted, they were pretty much alone.

Unrestrained, Derek placed both his hands on her waist and brought her closer. Her hands leisurely tangled in his hair as the kiss grew deeper. They were at it for while, until they heard the front door's lock clicking. They pulled apart hastily and Derek bolted for the kitchen. She quickly attempted to fix her probably messy hair and tried to stifle her laugh. She wasn't very successful.

"What are you laughing at?" Edwin asked as he entered, Lizzie close at his heels.

Casey only laughed harder. "Sorry, just remembered something." Casey was proud to say that she sounded convincing. If only Derek had witnessed it; he'd be proud.

Speaking of the devil, Derek entered the living room looking as composed as ever. They had been hiding their relationship for a month and a half now and they seemed to be getting sloppier everyday. She made a mental note to talk about it with Derek later.

"Ed, tell Case we like our trees full of balls."

Edwin didn't even hesitate. "We like our trees full of balls."

She wondered if it was some Venturi tradition she hadn't ever noticed before today. It's not like she had lived with them for that long. It had been, what, three years?

Come to think of it, the two last Christmas trees were rather _filled up_.

"It's true, Case," Lizzie added. "I decorated the tree with parrot here last year and he was _unstoppable_."

"Hey!" Edwin cried at the insult. Lizzie simply shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Edwin was quick to follow her.

"I'm not a parrot," he said, running after her.

"Then don't repeat what other people say," Lizzie snapped.

Derek just laughed. "Wow, Lizzie. Someone's bitter today."

"I'm not bitter," she muttered, her words getting lost as she entered the kitchen.

Before Casey could process anything, Derek swapped a kiss on her forehead. "I'll get you that other box in case you change your mind." He left for the garage, leaving a surprised Casey behind. Derek wasn't a man of little affections. He didn't _do_ cheesy. He didn't _do_ cute things.

The song had been mostly for comedic purposes.

Shrugging it off, Casey focused on the tree in front of her. Resigning to do it her stepsibling's way, she started to fill the tree up randomly, not really caring seeing as it should be full anyway. It wasn't long before Marti came down from her shower and helped her. Lizzie and Edwin joined her soon after.

As she grabbed random ornaments, she picked up a little yellow bird. She smiled and on impulse, stuffed it in her pocket instead of hanging it up.

Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed. "Why'd you take that ornament?" Lizzie asked suspiciously. She was saved from answering when a cold breeze filled the air. Derek had opened the door to the garage. He trekked his way to the living room and slowly dropped the box at the foot of the tree.

"Thanks Derek," Casey said grudgingly, hoping Lizzie would forget about the ornament.

"Awesome!" Edwin said, opening the box with newfound enthusiasm. Derek fell back on the couch and simply watched.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Casey entreated, eyeing him grimly.

"I don't do trees. But I'll be happy to supervise," he retorted with a roguish smile.

"Insufferable," she muttered under her breath.

"Just the way you love me, Case." She tried not to blush at his last words, but it was difficult. He was looking at her intently. She was sure he just trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

_Honestly_, Derek found entirely too much pleasure in her discomfort. This wasn't the first time.

She was almost sad to realize that Derek will probably never lose his cockiness. _Almost_. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't part of his charm.

A charm she had irrevocably fallen for. But that wasn't here nor there.

"Case, you didn't answer my question," Lizzie suddenly said, a smug expression on her face.

"I like it, alright? I'd like to keep it. I'm sure you guys won't mind," Casey said dismissively, inwardly cringing at her choice of words. Why couldn't her sister just drop it already?

"Well, which one is it?" Lizzie persisted.

"It's an animal ornament. Why are you insisting?" Casey answered, getting agitated.

Lizzie laughed. "'Cause you're all nervous about it." Her sister had definitely spent too much time with Edwin and Derek. "Well, show us which one."

Having caught on, both Derek and Edwin gestured in encouragement.

"This is silly," she huffed as she pulled the little bird out of her pocket. Silly and _embarrassing_. Derek laughed and sent her a knowing look before commenting.

"A little bird?" he said, in mock-surprise. "What could that possibly mean?"

"Probably that Casey is weird," Edwin said. Casey would have accepted that answer, but Derek wouldn't be Derek if he didn't milk it all.

"Perhaps," Derek said, bringing his hand to his chin in a mock-reflective gesture. "Or the bird means something to her. What do you say, Liz?"

Lizzie played right along with him. "Very likely. Marti?"

"Maybe it has to do with the song she's always singing!" she said obliviously. As opposed to everyone else, Marti hadn't stopped decorating the tree.

Casey's eyes widened. She recovered too late; Derek had noticed her deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression.

_Damn_, she was in for it.

"A song, you say?" he said with a falsely cheery voice. It was obvious he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes."

"And how does this song go?"

Casey groaned inwardly, crossing her fingers, wishing desperately that Marti wouldn't remember.

"Chirpy birds are all I need, baby… baby…. baby," Marti sang, perfectly in tune. Derek's eyes rose in surprise and shared a look with Casey. How much had Marti heard?

Much to Casey's dismay, Derek decided to check. "That's all you remember from the song, Smarti?"

She nodded. "There was another word… sounded like Amy but I'm not sure."

"Actually there's no Amy in that song… just, baby," Casey lied, relieved that it didn't sound like a total lie. Marti's face scrunched up in thought but finally shrugged in acceptance.

"I don't really remember, _really_," she said.

"S'alright, Smarti. Casey has pathetic taste in music anyway," Derek finished as he burrowed deeper into the couch.

"Pathetic taste, uh?" And then it hit her. _Pathetic_ – that was the word she had used to describe his song. And he was throwing it right back at her. She observed him carefully, trying to detect any sign of offense, or possibly hurt, but found none. There was just a smug smile gracing his lips.

Oh, she was definitely in for it.

0

It was dinner and Casey was still avoiding him. It was amusing, her fear. She knew he knew and it made her nervous. Ah, to think of _all_ the things he could say, the taunting remarks, the insults, the _teasing_. The latter was the best. It took approximately three days to figure out it was a much more enjoyable extension to their fighting. They'd always end up getting both riled up and then realizing how silly it was. The heat carefully mingled with the affection created an all-too-addicting feeling he strived to experience.

_With Casey_.

He moved his mash potatoes around in his plates, deeply engrossed in his thoughts when someone elbowed him from the side.

"Say no, bro," Edwin muttered, trying to be discreet. Derek, having no idea what Edwin was talking about, nodded dumbly.

"Do you wanna go, Derek?" Nora asked. He shrugged in apology.

"Sorry," he said. He was glad to see that Nora didn't make much of his refusal. His stomach plummeted when he saw Casey's crestfallen face. He tried to catch her gaze, but she quickly looked away. Before he could take back his answer, Lizzie made an announcement.

"My class is singing a choir piece on Wednesday, does anyone wanna come... No? Alright," she said quickly, resuming her eating.

"_Wait_, you're singing in a choir?" Edwin asked as he spit some of his food out.

"Edwin!" Casey cried out in disgust.

"Sorry, she just took me by surprise."

"My _class_ is singing," Lizzie corrected, almost growling at the same time. "I'll be in the back, you can't even hear me. It's not worth going," she added hastily.

"Liz, why would you wait 'til now to tell us? You know I can't on Wednesdays," Casey said in mild anguish. Derek felt himself smile a little at Casey's fretting habits.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Lizzie said reassuringly.

"What time is it at?" she asked hopefully.

"Six," Lizzie mumbled.

"Um… I think I can make it. I can drive Ed and Marti while I'm at it."

_Shit_. Derek groaned inwardly. She left him out. _What_ did he refuse to? "Six is fine with me too," he added quickly, shooting a confused glance at Casey who was steadily ignoring him now.

Lizzie grumbled but accepted her sister's proposal.

When they finished dinner, Casey was the first one to excuse herself. He watched her leave, her head bent low and striding purposefully forward. He turned his attention back to Edwin.

"What exactly did I refuse?" Derek questioned apprehensively.

Edwin rolled his eyes. "You know how Nora and Casey are crazy about these community fairs and festivals. They didn't even organize this one and they still want us to go. You did good by listening to me, bro. I was lookin' out for you."

It barely took a second for Derek to register what Edwin just told him.

_The winter festival_.

The one Casey had been none to happy about attending since her arch enemy was organizing it.

Honestly, he'd never seen Casey dislike someone as much as she disliked Alexis. "She's a complete fraud of a philanthropist," Casey had griped vehemently. He was still contemplating the meaning of that sentence. He also knew that Alexis was a bit of a bitch. He'd witnessed some of the things she'd said and done to Casey just to upstage her, and really, the girl _was a character_.

Emily had to literally sit with Casey for an hour, convincing her that she had to be the bigger person and show up.

"Edwin," Derek grumbled through his teeth. "You do realize Casey is going to kill me, right?"

"Dude, I don't even think she'd want you there. Relax," Edwin dismissed, moving out of his chair. Derek stood up at the same time and smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't look out for me next time, _little bro_," Derek muttered as he climbed up the stairs. He didn't want to be too obvious by going to see her right away. He'd give it a few minutes.

But only a few because he didn't want her riling herself up before _he_ had a chance to explain himself.

_And boy_, was he whipped.

0

**Author's Note**: I got a bit of free time, but I just _couldn't_ write the 4th chapter of 'Out of Things Left Unsaid'. And this was ¾ done so I said 'What the hell?'

**EDIT**: I just changed 'Marty' to 'Marti'. I didn't know that was how you spelled her name (thanks Crescent!). Anyway, I'll revise the fic once again later. I must study now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Big-hearted**

ch2

Casey shut the door roughly behind her and threw herself on the bed. _Ugh_. Was it so wrong to expect a bit of support from Derek? She groaned into her pillow.

Derek and she have been in some form of a relationship for the past month and half. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't feeling the customary butterfly-swarming in her stomach when she was with him. Two years ago, she would have outright laughed at the idea of Derek ever being anything _close_ to a friend.

She shifted onto her back and stared at the ceiling, exhaling loudly. She really didn't want to go to this winter festival. She wasn't too keen on being bossed around by _Alexis_. The girl was unrelentingly domineering, and _unkind_. Casey knew the blond was only volunteering for the extra curriculum credits. Not that Casey really blamed her for it, but really, Alexis lacked the sincerity.

Casey was jostled out her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She sat upright on her elbows. "Come in," she called out, expecting her mom, or maybe Lizzie. Derek usually kept his visits to a minimum when the whole family was home.

She scowled when she saw who it was, and fell back on her bed. "What do you want, Derek?" He didn't say anything, but she felt the bed dip as he stretched his legs and laid on his back next to her.

"I didn't mean to say no," he said honestly. Derek was a pretty good liar, but she didn't see the point in him lying to her now. She turned her face to him and her features scrunched up in contemplation. She would have liked Derek to keep her company at the festival, but she knew how strange that would have looked. The family had of course realized they were getting along better now, but she didn't want to raise any suspicions.

So she hadn't asked, just quietly hoped he'd _at least_ show up.

She sighed. "I know." She curled up to his side and buried her head in his chest. "_But I don't wanna go_," she whined. His body rumbled under her in laughter and she tried to diffuse the onset of butterflies at the intimate feeling.

"Then don't," he said easily. Clearly, he _didn't_ understand. She moved away, sitting up.

"It's not that simple," she huffed. He came to sit next to her and nudged her shoulders playfully.

"Stop being a drama queen." The comment was teasing but _really_, did he not realize this was important? She fell back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling glumly.

"Can't you go for like an hour?" Derek suggested. At least he understood that she had to go.

Casey grimaced. "An hour too long." Derek rolled his eyes at that.

"So we're gonna go back and forth now?" he said exasperatedly, standing up. When she didn't answer, he made to leave. "Come see me when your hissy fit is over."

"De-_rek_!" It was like a pot hitting a boiling point. He had his hand on the doorknob but stopped at her affronted shrill.

He shook his head at her angry expression. _Why_ _did he feel the need to be mean? Wasn't he supposed to be all supportive and boyfriend-like?_

Scratch that. He was _Derek_, after all.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

Much to her dismay, he exhaled in annoyance. "'Cause you always do this, Case." He was still standing near the door.

"Always do what?"

"Get all dramatic over nothing at all," he answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No, I don't. It's complicated," she cried indignantly.

"It doesn't need to be," he shot back. She could practically see his frustration rising. She, on the other hand, was already fuming.

"Alexis hates me. And she's resolved to make my life a living hell," Casey explained, vaguely remembering that she had only briefly mentioned her in the past.

"_Newsflash_, Case. You're not the freakin' center of the world," he retorted in obvious annoyance.

Now he was just asking for it. "Oh, look whose talking. Mister I-have-to-get-whatever-I-want Venturi. _Please_."

Derek narrowed his eyes and she couldn't suppress the slight fear that rose within her. It's not like she _wanted_ to fight with him. "This isn't about me. _Fuck_, Casey. You're the one who gets too fucking dramatic about things and lets everyone in the goddamn world know about it."

"You know what Derek? I really don't expect you to understand." She huffed arrogantly and crossed her arms over her chest. She really _really_ didn't want to be at the receiving end of his bitterness.

"Of course, _I'm_ the stupid one," he muttered grumpily. "Casey's _always_ right."

The old Derek, the one she used to hate with a passion, had officially resurfaced. She looked away in case her hurt expression betrayed her resolve. "Look, it's a particular situation. That's all."

"Yeah, it's a situation every time with you," he mumbled grudgingly.

She was still looking away and took a deep breath. "_Stop_." The word came out desperate in her ears. She hoped he hadn't noticed too.

It was quiet after that. She heard him sigh and approach her, but before he could say anything, she broke the silence. "Just leave," she said with firmness and finality. He seemed to get the message pretty qucikly. He stared at her for another few seconds and soon trudged up the stairs.

And to think they were laughing mere hours ago about a silly little bird ornament.

0

It was _horrible_.

The guilt.

But he was frustrated and more than a little alarmed. He had made a galling realization before knocking on her door and he was _still_ reeling from it. Even after _that_ phenomenal fight.

Yes, he had _phenomenally_ fucked up.

He knew it, _she_ probably knew it, and he vaguely wondered how he was possibly going to fix it. The scariest part in all of this? He'd probably do _anything_. That's right. Mister I-have-to-get-whatever-I-want Venturi, as Casey so eloquently put it, knew he was going to have to apologize. And if he knew _Casey_, it was going to have to be one hell of an apology.

But he'd do it. And that was almost as scary as his first realization. _Almost_.

He flopped back on his bed, exhaling in defeat. _Stupid Edwin_. It was entirely his brother's fault. If Edwin hadn't said anything, then Derek would have ended up nodding obliviously instead. But _no_, he had listened to Edwin.

He turned his head and groaned when his digital clock read 8:56 in bright green. It wasn't even late enough to _sleep_. He probably wouldn't be able to anyway. He turned on his back and buried his head in the pillow.

He was rescued from his self-imposed misery by a knock on the door. He grunted a faint response of acknowledgement.

"Smerek! What's wrong?" Marti said as she jumped on the bed beside Derek. He mumbled into the pillow and couldn't help relax when his little sister wrapped her small arms around his back. He shifted onto his back and Marti snuggled up next to him. "Why are you sad? Did you make Casey sad?"

Marti's big eyes were staring back at him. He always wondered how Marti even noticed these things. But she did. He should have known.

"What makes you say that?" Derek asked. He remembered how Marti had reacted when he asked her about the song earlier that day.

"Casey was all sad after you said you wouldn't go to her festival." She swiftly stood up on her knees and poked him hard on the chest. "But you said you were taking _me_."

Derek laughed. "Of course I'm taking you. I said I would, didn't I?"

Marti frowned. "But you told Nora you weren't going!"

"By accident!" Derek shot back. It was the truth, after all.

"Now, don't lie, Derek. Dad said it was showing a bad example," Marti admonished, wiggling her finger in front of his face for emphasis.

He shook his head in amusement. _That was why she was his Smarti_. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. He started tickling her. "Are you accusing me of being a liar?"

She shook her head frantically. He only ceased his onslaught when she squealed out a 'no'.

"That's right," he said self-importantly, chuckling when she shoved him back. "I'm taking you to the festival, alright!" He put his hands in the hair to signal his surrender when she continued hitting him on the chest.

"And you're gonna say sorry to Casey?" Marti said severely. Derek couldn't figure out exactly _who_ she was channeling when she got all stern like that.

He sighed. "Probably."

"Good."

He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "Smarti, did you really hear 'Amy' at the end of the song Casey's always singing?"

She shook her head slowly and scurried out of the room right after, without another word.

_He and Casey would need to be more careful._

Derek exhaled. With the way things were going now, he didn't think he'd need to warn her any time soon.

0

**Author's Note**: Sorry it was short, but I just wanted to post it!

I'll be honest… I just want to tear this whole companion piece down. _Meh_. But by the off chance that I might be leaving _someone_ hanging, I'll suck it up and finish it. I'm trying, guys. _I'm trying_ XD


	3. Chapter 3

Big-hearted

**Big-hearted**

ch3

She left early that morning. Derek still hadn't apologized to her.

She fastened her scarf more securely around her neck and trudged up to the little shed where they were holding a preparatory meeting. She didn't need to attend, since she wasn't on the planning committee for that event, but she wanted to avoid any run in with Derek. She wasn't ready for _that_ just yet.

Mostly because he hadn't been entirely wrong about her.

And because she was slightly ashamed. But the guy didn't need to be so blunt and mean about it.

She opened the door slowly, hoping she'd go unnoticed, _especially_ by Alexis who was sure to make fun of her for it. Luckily, they all seemed completely rapt into the meeting, so she quietly walked to the far-end benches along the cabin's wall. It wasn't long before the group dispersed and started bringing things outside. Once Alexis was out of sight, Casey quickly got up and greeted the others.

"Casey, honey! What are you doing here so early?" Jane, the volunteer coordinator, said to her. Casey liked Jane. She was glad to know that her superior also wasn't too fond of Alexis.

"Wanted to get out of the house," Casey admitted, watching the door for any sign of Alexis. She helped Jane pile some buckets as they conversed easily about the merits and trials of a large family. Thankfully, Alexis seemed to be busy outside.

Jane's cell phone rang when Casey started ranting about Derek. After about two minutes of dramatic facial contortion, her coordinator finally hung up and sighed. "That's problematic."

"What is?" Casey entreated curiously.

"Josephine is sick."

"Oh." Casey tried to rack her brain to remember what Josephine was in charged of. _Oh_. "Oh, no."

"Tell me about it."

Josephine was in charge of the snow mountain. In other words, Josephine was in charge of the one thing kids actually came to the festival every year for: sliding on the snow mountain. They were four scheduled for the task, but Josephine was the one looking it over. Student volunteers weren't always the most reliable.

"Oh, God, what am I going to do?" Jane moaned to herself while she paced the room. And then, much to Casey's misfortune, abruptly stopped and looked back at her.

_Absolutely not_. "No."

"Oh, please Casey? I know you're not in the committee this time, but _please_? I'll owe you forever and ever. _Please, please, please_?" Jane begged.

Casey moaned gruffly. "Jaaaneee."

"You'd be saving me," she persisted.

"Why can't you get _Alexis_ to do it?" Casey said grouchily.

"Ugh. Alexis wouldn't be able to _handle_ it."

Casey's eyes bugged. "And you think I _would_?" Obviously, Jane was crazy.

"You were a camp counselor! I'm sure you'll do just fine," she reasoned, pleading with Casey.

"I was horrible, Jane. Derek had to come help me and everything. Please don't make me do this," Casey continued desperately. But she knew; she was going to cave in.

"Don't make her do what?" someone said from behind her. Casey inwardly groaned. It was Alexis.

"Josephine is sick," Jane answered shortly before looking back at Casey. "Please, please, please?"

"Come on, Case. I'm sure you could handle a bit of kids. It might be hard for you but I think you'll survive," Alexis quipped in a falsely cheery voice, having caught on to the dilemma. "You wouldn't want to let the team down, would you?"

"_Alexis_," Jane deadpanned. "I'd make you do it if I thought you were capable."

Casey had to stifle the smile forming at the sight of Alexis' appalled expression. "Well, clearly Casey has better things to do. And I'm sure I can handle it. I've taken care of kids plenty of times."

"No," the coordinator said simply. "Casey?"

At her pleading look, and probably because Casey knew it would piss Alexis off, she accepted.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll treat you to dinner, alright?" Jane said jovially, hugging her tightly.

Casey laughed at her mentor's enthusiasm. "It's okay, Jane. You don't need to."

"Oh, but I do!" Casey didn't miss Alexis' eye roll as she scurried away. "And perhaps you could ask that dashing young man that was here last time to help you."

As Casey's scowl, Jane's expression peeked in interest. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked knowingly.

Casey could only groan. "It's more like _hell_ with Derek."

"Derek?" she repeated curiously. "Derek, your step-brother, was the guy with you last time?"

Casey shuffled her feet a bit. "Yeah… why?"

"Well, you guys kinda looked chummy so I thought, you know, you were dating," Jane divulged sheepishly. And then she laughed. "Must have read the signals all wrong, I guess."

'_Not really_,' Casey thought truthfully. But she wasn't quite ready to tell her that yet.

0

He woke up early that morning. He was hoping to catch Casey before the park got too crowded and she'd have an excuse _not_ to talk to him.

The house was still quiet; everyone besides Nora and Marti was aasleep. Gently padding his way to Marty's door, he opened it carefully and peered inside.

He smiled. "You're all already."

And she was. Jacket, boots, hat, _everything_.

"Surprise!" she cried out, running to hug him. "Now, let's go make Casey happy again!"

"Yeah, we'll see how that works. Did you brush your teeth?"

At her nod, he pushed her towards the stairs. "Go eat something. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"'Kay." He watched her giddily bounce away and couldn't help but laugh. Only Marti would wake up this early and _actually_ be ready.

_Kind of like Casey_.

He groaned inwardly. It's not like the fight was uncalled for. She was grating on his nerve; how was he supposed to react?

He flipped the shower on and tried to diffuse the guilt bubbling up.

That's who she was, a high-strung, overachieving, determined, fiery, _amazing_ girl. And he was an idiot.

He shut the water and proceeded out of the bathroom. Grabbing a quick change of clothes, he finished dressing and made his way downstairs. He just wanted to put an end to this stupid mess.

"Derek, honey, it's very sweet of you to take Marti to the carnival," Nora said, disbelief laced in her tone.

"It's alright," he brushed off easily, shoving two slices of bread in the toaster.

"You do know we're going later today, right?" Nora added hesitantly.

Derek laughed. "Well you won't need to. It'll be me and Marty today."

Marti nodded heartily. Nora smiled. "Okay. But we'll still be passing by. Casey got stuck with a stand." She sighed and brought down cups for them.

"_What?_"

She seemed surprised by his outburst and regarded him carefully before answering. "Well, someone got sick and Casey took her place."

"_Why?_" he said angrily. _Damn Casey and her do-good attitude_. She never knew when to take break.

Nora recoiled by the fierceness in his tone. "She's _Casey_." She shrugged. It was probably the best way to explain it anyway.

"Where will she be?" Marti asked. Always one step ahead of him.

"The Snow Mountain or something," she answered casually, but visibly panicked once she saw Marti's eyes widen and Derek's forlorn expression. "What? What's wrong with the Snow Mountain?"

Derek groaned again, banging his head on the table. "She's." Another Bang. "So." Another Bang. "Dead."

He stopped when Marti reprimanded him. "Snap out of it," she said sternly. She looked back at Nora, and reassured her. "It's okay, Nora. Derek will help her." She stood up, put her plate in the sink and grabbed Derek's toast. "You'll eat this later."

Derek didn't know whether to comply with Marti's take-control attitude, or be amused by it. He chose something in between.

It wasn't long before he was heating the car. He ate his flavorless toast hastily as he and Marti waited while the car took up. He wondered how _Casey_ had gotten there. She probably took the bus. A fact that only made him feel worse.

She must have waited out in the cold.

He rubbed his palms over his face. She had probably left the car on purpose. Knowing Casey, it was either meant to be a reminder of her anger, or a sign telling him '_come after me_'. He was opting for the latter.

It made sense. Casey was all about chivalry and romance.

Yeah, she was asking him to come after her.

"Can we go now?" Marti asked, bouncing a little. He glanced at his watch and nodded. The car had to be ready.

They got there in a fairly short time. Luckily, it was still empty. He saw two people piling mats to the top and could barely recognize Casey. But he did. Pink coats like _those_ weren't very commonly worn.

They were about to pass the large shed when he knocked into someone.

Marti fell and made loud oomph. The perpetrator had suffered the brunt of the collision. The box Derek assumed she had been carrying had spewed all over the floor. "You okay, Marti?"

She nodded and swiftly got up. He turned his attention back to the little female figure. She had started picking up her stuff. "Hey, I'm really sorry," he said, helping her pick up the rest.

Once everything was in the box, she struggled to lift it up and finally looked up at him. She momentarily froze before a flirty smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, it's alright," she said in an overly girly way. She was a young blonde, beaming up at him. "I could use a little help, though." She sounded bashful but he noticed there was something off about her. Knowing his cue, he took the box from his hand. He had more important matters to tend to, but he knew that if Casey ever got hold of any 'indecent' behavior, she'd berate him for it.

"Thank you so much," she said in an excessively cheery voice. "Guess I'm lucky to have collided with a strong handsome guy." She smiled that big smile again and he had to make an effort not to look too dubious.

"Um, alright," he said hesitantly, shooting Marti a skeptic look to which she shrugged. They followed her to a large wooden plate.

"I'm Alexis, by the way," she said as she gestured to the floor beside the wooden plate. He almost froze in mid-process. He waited until the box was settled on the floor before reacting.

"Oh well, it was nice meeting you Alexis, but I'll be going now," he said hastily, grabbing Marti's hand and practically running away.

Marti was the first to break the silence. "Is that the girl Casey always complains about?" she said offhandedly.

He sighed. "Yeah."

Her face scrunched up in thought. "I don't like her."

Derek smiled. "Marti, we barely spoke to her."

"Yeah, but she's wearing _gray_." Derek laughed.

"When you put it that way..."

"Nice people don't wear gray."

"Of course they don't."

They were nearing the mountain and he could perfectly see Casey's outline. She was talking with another woman. He and Marti trudged quietly up and waited until the lady caught sight of them before they got closer.

"Oh, you're Casey's stepbrother, aren't you?" she said jovially, looking back at Casey with a huge grin. Casey turned towards them and gasped faintly. "Well, then you can help Casey. She's a ball of nerves. Oh who's this?" She addressed towards Marti.

"I'm Marti, Casey's stepsister."

"Oh. I see, I see. Well, do you think Casey can take care of the Snow Mountain?" she said, obviously trying to goad Marti into saying yes.

But Marti wouldn't be Marti if she answered what was expected. "Not without Derek."

The woman eyes shot upwards but then her face cracked into a grin. "The he should stay, shouldn't he?"

"Definitely he should."

"I'm fully capable of doing this on my own, thank you very much," Casey bit out. Derek's attention turned to her and he frowned when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Probably, but I'm sure you'd like the company," he said, sure Casey would like that answer. He just wanted to be in her good graces at that point.

She narrowed her eyes at him but looked away in defeat.

She _must_ know she _wasn't_ capable of doing it on her own.

"If you wanna waste your time, I guess. 'Cause I'm not talking to you," she finally said stubbornly. He sighed but knew this was the best he was going to get for the moment. She took a seat on the wooden box placed in the middle and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, keep an eye on Marti. I forgot my gloves in the car. _I'll be back_." He fixed her with a pointed look at the last part. She huffed but didn't say anything in response.

_It was going to be a very long day_, he thought dismally.

0

If she said she wasn't glad Derek was there with her, she'd be lying.

These kids would have eaten her alive if she had been standing alone. The other volunteers were doing all right, but she was having trouble keeping control on top of the mountain.

"No, no, you can't go yet," Casey said hurriedly, clutching the sliding mats to her chest so as to prevent any theft, again. She had already lost one.

"Oh come on, he's not going to hit the other kid. Go Timmy," the mom said from behind the kid. Casey glared at her. And then Derek was there, stepping on the boy's mat to prevent him from going forward.

"It's just a few more seconds, really," he said in that smooth and confident way he always uses.

The lady was about to retort when he pulled away and stood next to Casey. They watch the boy shriek in joy. That didn't prevent the spiteful mother from commenting. "You guys are horrible volunteers." Her tone was harsh and demeaning. She tried to stare them down, and though Casey recoiled just a bit, Derek stood tall and disbelieving.

"Since your son was so quick to disobey our rules, we're going to have to forbid him from sliding on our mats. Sorry," he added, not sounding sorry at all. The woman looked angry, but thankfully, she left without a word. Casey was about to thank him when she remembered she wasn't speaking to him.

"Hey Casey," an unwanted voice said from behind her. Casey turned around to Alexis' bored face, holding out a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Casey said tartly.

"Oh, it's you!" Alexis suddenly said. Casey shifted to see who she was talking to when horror upon horror, she was smiling up at _Derek_.

She knew this because he looked completely struck.

"Um, yeah. Hey Alexis," he said quietly, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I never caught your name," Alexis said coyly, inducing Casey with a strong desire to puke.

Casey caught Derek's gaze and she was surprised by his next words. "Well I didn't really give it."

Alexis also seemed surprised. "Oh. Right."

_Ha_. Derek so deserved a kiss for that, but she wasn't going to give in _just yet_.

"Well, it's your break, so go eat or something," Alexis said flippantly, sitting on the box Casey had given up an hour into the day.

"Wait, _you're_ staying here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Alexis, I really don't think you should be here alone," Casey started to say when Jane popped up.

"Hey guys! Here's your lunch, dears," she said jovially as she handed both Casey and Derek a paper bag. Marty had left a while ago with her mom and George. "And you," she said towards Alexis, a bit less enthusiastically. "You can finish handing out the water bottles. Did you give Derek one?"

Alexis' face pinched, and Casey had to contain her laughter.

She pulled out a bottle and handed it to Derek. "There you go, _Derek_."

Derek smirked. "Hey! Now you know my name." Be snarky with Derek, and he'll be snarky with you.

She huffed. "Well, yay me."

"Aw, Alexis is just a bit sore from the destruction her stand suffered," Jane put in a bit too casually. Alexis sighed irritatingly and waved to signal her departure. At least she knew when she wasn't welcome.

"Her stand really fell apart?" Casey asked in awe. It's not like she _wanted_ bad things to happen to Alexis but if they did, it was always an added bonus.

"A bloodbath of wood, really. It was kinda sad. But that's what happens when you're too focused on the cute guy next to you," Jane laughed. "Now vamoose. I gotta roll everyone's break. It's supposed to be twenty minutes but I'll subtly ignore it if you took thirty."

Casey smiled. "Thanks Jane."

She nodded in welcome and shooed them away once again.

They heard her start to yell at some kids who figured a new person meant more freedom.

_Yeah, right_, she though wryly.

"So what do you think this is? Tuna or chicken?" Derek wondered curiously, following closely behind.

She had to give it to him. If it weren't for him, those kids _really_ would have eaten her. And despite her silent treatment, he still stuck around to help. He even gave her his gloves when he noticed she was rubbing them furiously to fend off the cold. They had a mini-argument about it, because Derek kept leaving them on the floor for her to take.

It was exasperating. But knowing Derek was as phenomenally stubborn as she was, she reluctantly took them, her hand comfortable and warm at the moment. She didn't think Derek had fared so well. He had kept his hands in his pockets, but she doubted it did much.

They entered the rather crowded shed and opened a little door in the corner. There was a table in the middle with several snacks. Casey smiled when she realized Jane had probably sent her on break first so that she wouldn't' miss out on the snacks.

She bit her lip in guilt when Derek made to the heaters first. She saw with horror that his hands were red. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind.

"I'm so sorry," she said into his back. "I shouldn't have taken the gloves."

Instead of forgiving her, he laughed. "I see. So I have to be hurting in some way for you to talk to me again?"

She groaned into his back.

0

He hoped the comment didn't turn her off. It might not sound like it, but he was _really_ glad she was talking to him again.

He heaved a sigh of relief when she apologized again. "I'm such a drama queen."

_She was_, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

"Just say it," Casey said in despair, pulling unfortunately away.

"So you'll stop talking to me? No, I don't think so," he shot back dubiously.

She pouted, and was practically asking to be kissed, but he wasn't going to push it. She brought his hands together and started rubbing them with her petite hands. It also looked like she was expecting something from him.

He smiled. "I'm sorry too."

She looked up at him with her big eyes and_ that_ was his cue.

He inched closer to her and kissed her soundly on the lips. She palmed his face and deepened the kiss as his hands fell to her waist. They came up for a breath a while after that.

"You didn't give her your name," she said happily, kissing him again.

He knew it was the right thing to say, even if he wasn't really in the habit of being rude to girls. But Casey made him do things he didn't normally do.

The rest of the afternoon went much smoother after that. It got a bit busier but Jane had come a few times to help them, and Emily and Sam passed by as well.

They knew about Derek and Casey's relationship and kept trying to goad them into taking a 'break' but Casey would have none of it. It didn't really matter to him, because at home, she was all his.

They got home at around six pm. And Nora and his dad had dinner plans so they were going to leave soon. On his way to the kitchen, Marti spotted him and ran after him.

"So what's the 411 Smerek?" she said, hopping onto one of the stools.

"Well, Smarti, I was successful. Did you eat?" He opened the fridge and pulled out stuff for a sandwich.

"Yes, I did. Don't lie to me Smerek!"

Derek mock-gasped. "Now, why would I lie to you?" Casey chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Lie about what?"

"Then prove it," Marti said, crossing her arms over chest stubbornly and ignoring Casey's questioning looks.

Derek smirked. In a moment of boldness, he grasped Casey's hand before it reached the fridge handle and pulled her to him. And then he kissed her.

"Ewww," Marty said, her face scrunching up in disgust.

Casey was immobile for the first second until her eyes widened and she pulled away.

"You asked for it," he told his sister, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Derek_," Casey hissed fiercely.

"Sorry. But Smarti thought I was lying. You don't want me to be a bad role-model, do you?"

When Casey continued fixing him with a fierce glare, he turned back to Marti. "Hey, Marti, what's that last word in that song Casey always sings?"

"Casey," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You told her?" Casey whispered frantically.

"Uh no, _you did_. You kept singing the song."

She blushed at that and he couldn't help but laugh. "You know… that_ pathetic_ song?"

Casey's face fell. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

He shrugged, knowing she hadn't really meant it in a bad way, but that not reassuring her would annoy her.

"Oh come on. I just meant it was corny. But it was sweet. And it was for me and perfect and please don't hate me for it."

Marti had stealthy left the room by then, so he kissed Casey again. It was quick and chaste. They were in the kitchen after all.

"You make me crazy, you know that, right?" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"No. You don't understand. You make me crazy _crazy_. As in, stay out in the cold all day _crazy_ or write a stupid song _crazy_," he said, a bit agitatedly.

She seemed to take pity on him and laughed. "Okay, well, I like this 'crazy' Derek. He makes me happy," she said through her mirth. He relaxed visibly and nodded slowly. As they were just about to exit the kitchen, she grasped his arm and stepped closer behind him to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too, Derek."

0

END.


End file.
